Dreaming Of Sparks
by LittleEnglishLass
Summary: "Is it just me, or is the universe royally screwing with us?" There was a pause, before her friend answered. "Maybe, but that's not important right now. What is important is this. WHERE THE FLYING BRASS MONKEY ARE WE?" Follow Jessica and Zoe, two girls stuck in the Transformers universe with nothing but the malfunctioning devices that brought them there. This should be fun.
1. Well Phooey

**HI GUYS!**

**This is kinda a giftie fic, and kinda not. ^^ I have no idea what category it goes in, honestly. My very good friend Camigirl215 (aka Jessica) asked me ever so nicely if I could write this story, and thus it was written. I dunno if it's going to be a long story or a short one, but I'm more leaning towards the shorter length.**

**Oh my god. That sounded so wrong! CURSE YOU HARLEY! CURSE YOU AND YOUR DIRTY MIND! It's rubbing off on me!**

**I for one have never really liked 'Transfan' stories too much, they're always so predictable...but hopefully this one will be completely different, and I did have a lot of fun writing it. So...cheese.**

**Btw, the Travellers are a device I made up for an earlier fic called 'The Forgotten Moments', which I'm actually having a lot of trouble with. *sadness* Though I have made **_**some **_**fleeting progress with the damn thing, so if any of you dear readers are following that fic, don't be alarmed, it has NOT been completely abandoned. I'm getting there, slowly, but surely. :) **

**Note; **If you can't understand what I'm saying for a lot of this, it's because you're all not used to a REAL English accent. ^^ I tried to make it as clear as possible, and I just LOVE writing in dialect! But dinnit worry, ah can talk proper when needs be. :) I also tend to ramble on a bit. I just _like _talking, okay? :D My top things in the whole universe are sleeping, eating, talking and reading.

**Also, Cami, if you think I didn't get your personality right, please tell me in a PM and I'll make sure to fix it. :) I'll probs bombard you with msgs anyways, asking 'HOLY IRK HELP ME JESS, WHAT WOULD YOU DO IN THIS SITUATION?!"**

**Normally I listen to music while I write. With this one, I listened to 'Sounds of The Desert: Desert Winds', literally a recording of a desert. ^^ I just LOVE sounds of nature, they always help me write. Seriously, if you're ever having trouble writing, just look for relaxation nature videos. They help a lot.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Dreaming of Sparks**

**Chapter One – Well Phooey.**

"_Oi! Oi! Wake up!" _

The voice called gently through the gloomy confines of Jessica's mind. Everything felt...slow. Like she was waking up after anaesthesia or something equally as unpleasant. Jessica groaned tiredly and ignored the voice. Her head was hurting. So was her arm. And, come to think of it, so was the rest of her body. How odd.

"_Jeeesssss...hellooooo?" _The voice was impatient now.

Jessica batted at the air above her. She was too tired to be bothered by anyone. Even mysterious voices.

"Oh for the lov'a-GET YER ARSE OUTTA NODDYBYEBYE LAND WOULD YA?!"

Jessica jumped about a mile in the air as the voice bellowed right in her ear. She made to get up, but someone gave her a shove, she fell before-

_**Thump!**_

-she faceplanted...sand?

Eyes flying open, she found herself staring down at the soft golden ocean that was really millions and millions of tiny particles of rock packed together. It took a moment for her brain to react, but when it did, she sat up and blinked once in confusion, wincing at a loud, strange sound whooshing in her ear. She looked to her left, seeing nothing but sand-dunes as far as the eye could see. An endless sea of baking hot sand that shifted and twisted with the scorching wind.

"What the...?"

Jessica trailed off as a shadow fell over her. She looked up, and felt her jaw drop into the sand and out the other side of the planet.

There was a Transformer standing over her.

No. Seriously.

It _looked _female. But then again, it was hard to tell since there was no armour.

"Keep yer gob oppern like tha' love and you'll catch flies!" Cackled the Transformer, a roguish glint in her Egyptian blue eye-no optics. Whatever.

Jessica struggled for words, frowning at the awful noise still grating in her ears. "But-what...I don't..." she spluttered, vainly attempting to grasp some form of communication.

"Yeah. I know." The Transformer, apparently it was a she, dropped down lightly beside her and placed her chin in her hands. "Canny odd righ'?"

"Um...yeah!" Jessica unstuck her throat, her voice coming out like a squeak. "There I am minding my own business when suddenly-"

"Yer gan te sleep and wake up with a thingy called a Traveller at the end o'yer bed with a note attached to it." The Transformer finished, cocking her head with a smirk, patting the spark spitting device strapped to her side. "You tell yer friend on Fanfiction, only to discover she got one too. You both decide te keep it quiet, but eventually come to the conclusion that yer cannet stop yourselves from havin' a quick peek into TFland. You follow the instructions, summat goes wrong, the Travellers malfunction ahn now suddenly you got a funny talkin' Transformer harassing you."

Jessica blinked. "How did you...OH MY GOD! _ZOE_?!"

Zoe stuck a pose. "In the mesh! Geddit? Mesh, not flesh. 'Cause Transformers don't have...yeah you got it didn't you? Thing is, I canna see myself. Do I look good as a Transformer? You look adorable! Your helmet looks like one of those cute geisha hairstyles. You know, with the curvy angle sides and bit at the top? I think it's called a wareshinobu or something. I remember from my art project I did all about the geisha. Mine's similar, but it feels bit more curved round. Like 'Dusk Geisha Hair' without the loops at the back. I would say we're the same size, maybe you're a bit taller. We've both got the signature blue eyes I guess, well you have, they're ocean blue by the way. Can't say anything about body colours though, we 'aint got an alt-form yet. We'll have to work on that. But even without the car parts-OHMYGOD! We're in protoforms! ARE WE _NAKED_?!"

Her robotic face fell into what was unmistakeably pure horror, before it quickly became mischief.

"Ah well. Guess ya gotta go streakin' at _one _point in life, eh? And hey, least it'll give the 'bots summat to remember us by if we meet 'em!"

Jessica burst into laughter. She laughed until her sides ached. The situation was just so weird. Zoe had been turned into a Transformer, and the only thing she was worried about was if she was naked or not? Was that even _possible _for a Cybertronian?

Suddenly she stopped laughing.

"Wait...did you say 'we' are in protoforms?" she asked slowly.

Zoe nodded. "Um. Yeah? Oh wait, I can't be mean to you and insult your intelligence. Yer got a nasty lookin' bump on the side o'yer head. That's gotta be fairly affecting yer observational skills. Take a look doll."

Jessica held her hands in front of her face. She screamed and fell backwards when she saw her once organic hands now shiny silver metal. Scrambling to her feet, she examined her arms with both horror and fascination. She'd read many a fanfic about a human-turned-Transformer, the authors making it out to be an amazing thing that was easy to adjust around, but they had all been so very, very wrong.

Everything felt...different. Hyperaware.

Brain now fully working in her pounding head, she realised what the constant odd sounds were. She could _hear _the sand grains moving quite clearly, and the rush of wind high in the heavens. She could hear the mournful cry made by the sand grains rubbing together as they travelled across their scorched kingdom. She winced and tried to steady herself, thrown off balance by both the constant noise and the new, metal components that moved together as she did. There were no muscles or bones, only wires and sensitive metal plating. Sand, caught in the metal joints and spaces in the proto-armour, grated and crunched against the under-plating with every little movement. Jessica grimaced. It actually _hurt_, a lot.

Shock radiating through her system, she tried to keep calm and breathe slowly, but found she couldn't breathe at all. Instead she could literally _feel _the air sliding smoothly around inside her, now being cycled frantically by the vents along her sides and neck, forcing cool air around her body as the metal soaked up the heat of the desert sun.

It wasn't amazing. It was horrible.

Zoe took a hold of her arm, looking concerned.

"I know. It's a bit overwhelming at first." She said, serious for the first time. So serious in fact, she'd changed her accent slightly, just so Jessica could fully understand.

"D'you wanna sit down of something? Till you get used to everything. Well, I say 'get used to', but it's more like 'be sort of able to tolerate' everything."

Jessica shook her head. "No, no I'm fine I think."

She attempted to calm her 'breathing' down. She had bad asthma as a human, but she didn't know if it would be the same as a Cybertronian. If it was, she couldn't risk an asthma attack in the middle of nowhere without medical aid. Zoe seemed to be thinking the same thing, as she patted her friend's back.

"You were out a while. I woke up and had to deal with this all by me lonesome! What kinda friend are you?!" Zoe joked, going into full Oscar winning actress mode. "Alone. Stranded in a strange place! My only friend on the ground, of whom I feared dead! Oh, such pitiful woe! What's a girl to do? Wherefore art thou, my brave rescuer? My brave desert prince whom the fates have foretold!"

Jessica managed a shaky giggle as Zoe dramatically flung her hand up to her forehead, tottering around as if she was on high heels, carefully picking up the pretend train of a gown and flouncing around like a diva. Suddenly, she stopped and pouted.

"OW! I got burned by summat." She said, holding up her arms, then sticking a leg out and wiggling it around. "Maybe I'll lay off me brilliant acting skills for the moment. I've set the scratches off again, it really hurts. Me 'ed's killing me too."

"Yeah mine too. Almost as much as the sand!"

Jessica's eyes scrutinized her own wounds on her thigh and waist, just below her own sparking Traveller. The metal of her protoform was charred and dented in some places. It felt almost like a graze, very sore, but not agonising. The scratchy sand wasn't helping one bit.

"Tell me about it! It's like going to beach on a lame school trip and getting sand in your knickers and socks." Zoe exclaimed. "Ugh. I hate it! EVIL DEATH SAND! CURSE YOU! Now I know how the 'bots feel when they whine about getting mud and other shit stuck beneath their plating. It's painful in a really irritating way."

Jessica nodded. There was silence for a few moments, with nothing but the gentle sound of the wind over the sand dunes. Well, gentle for a human maybe. To our misplaced girls, it was more of a grating, clacking roar.

Breaking the silence, Jessica spoke. "So, to recap. We're stranded in what we're presuming is the TF universe, the apparently magical Travellers have malfunctioned and for some reason or another have turned us into Cybertronians, we're beaten and burned, and we're in the middle of nowhere with no sign of civilisation from horizon to horizon." Jessica's face remained deadpan. "Is it just me, or is the universe royally screwing with us?"

There was a pause, before her friend answered.

"Maybe, but that's not important right now. What is important is this. WHERE THE FLYING BRASS MONKEY ARE WE?!"

"Good question."

"Well, it's a desert, we can tell that much. I'm thinking maybe the Sahara. It looks about right for the Sahara, like something out of a cheap postcard picture."

"Yeah, I was thinking that too." Jessica said with a nod. "The Sahara is more of a orangey gold colour and it has the dunes. Other deserts are more flat, and have rocky parts to them. This is just _sand_."

There was silence for a moment, before Zoe looked very puzzled.

"Huh. That's odd."

"What's odd?"

"I was just thinking, the 'bots are able to connect to the net right?" Zoe scratched her head out of habit. "So I thought I'd give it a go and see how far we have to walk. Thing is, I can't seem to do it. I was trying all the time you were out, but I dunno, maybe you need to get connected or something. Then again, we're new to this whole Cybertronian thing, maybe I'm doing it wrong."

Jessica gave it a go. Nothing happened. She frowned, knowing the whole connecting thing was supposed to be automatic. Then it hit her.

"Oh no."

"What?"

"Think about it, we're all burned and dented. We must have been thrown around a lot when the Travellers pulled their temper tantrums. When we got dropped here, it must have fried whatever circuit it is that lets us connect to the internet and stuff." Jessica explained. "That's why our heads hurt."

"Brilliant. What do you suggest we do instead?"

Jessica shrugged. "Which horizon seems the most promising?"

Zoe turned around in a circle, before pointing behind her with a shrug. Jessica returned the shrug, and they began to walk. They had no idea which way was which, but they figured by following the horizon, they'd get somewhere in the end. The problem was actually getting there in the first place.

"Ugh. I'm boiling. I don't think my vents are working properly." Jessica said, after what she estimated was two hours walking. "I think they got damaged or something. We should've just stayed where we were, I can't see anything but sand."

"It's the desert Jess. You get points for trying."

* * *

**Heh. I don't really like the ending of the first chapter, but I couldn't think of anything else to end it with. Don't hate me, I will get better at this kind of story. ^^ Hopefully the chapters will get progressively longer as I go on.**

**Hopefully you all like it, even just a little. ****Don't forget to review!**

**Peace out dudes!**


	2. Not With a Bang, But a Whimper

**Please accept my most humble apologies at the lateness of this update. My brain was far more interested in Game Grumps and refused to let me write in peace. :D Seriously guys, I'm sorry. There was once a time when I tried to update every week, but then it became apparent that such a thing is impossible for me.**

**You've got no idea how much desert sounds, Ancient Egyptian and Arabic music I listened to in order to get my mind in the desert feel. It's unreal.**

**This chapter worked out differently than I originally planned, but think it reads better now. **

**Anyway, here's the next instalment of my odd tale. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Dreaming of Sparks**

**Chapter Two – Not With a Bang, But a Whimper…**

Let's all be perfectly honest here, walking around a boiling hot desert all broken and battered for three days isn't a good scenario at the best of times. But when you're all hot, bothered, bruised, tired, _and _have to deal with the fact you are now a member of a species that doesn't even exist, it's probably about time to accept that things really aren't going your way.

Jessica uttered a soft curse as she walked over yet anotherdune, only to be faced with nothing but the seemingly endless ocean of whispering grains of sand that had slowly turned from the lighter orangey colour into an almost rusty-red.

It had been three days now. Three days of simply walking forwards in the scorching heat, three nights of resting in the chilly darkness. And yet still, nothing but sand. Things were beginning to look hopeless.

The uneasiness she'd been trying to keep dormant for a while began to creep into her…well, she guessed now it was her spark. If she'd been human, knots would have been twisting in her stomach, but since now she didn't even have a stomach, the cold anxiety pooled in her chest instead.

Yeah, it was beyond weird.

Jessica turned when she heard a soft, muffled thump from behind her, only to be faced with the prone form of her dotty friend who had seemingly decided that enough was enough.

"I'm done. That's it." Zoe said. "No more walking today."

Jess twisted her hands. "If we can get just a little further….if we just keep going we should find _something. _I mean the desert isn't really endless, right?"

"True, but we're ahnly _assuming _this is Earth. For ahll we know, this could be Mars or something. Well, meby not Mars…but it _could _be a different planet. A desert one with no civilisation." Zoe stated grimly, flipping onto her front. "Whadda we do then?"

Jess sighed and flopped down next to her friend.

"I don't know. I just…don't know."

A few moments passed in silence. Neither girls really knew what to say to each other, worried thoughts churning around in their heads as they gazed at the shifting sand dunes. While they were fairly sure this was Earth, they had no idea _where _exactly on Earth they could be, and they knew they had a time limit to find that out.

Although they were now apparently Cybertronian, that didn't mean they were immortal, nor did it mean they were immune to the heat. They were made of metal, which isn't exactly a good thing to be made of in a desert anyway, but when said metal beings have broken vents; they knew it was only a matter of time before the vents would pack in completely with the constant efforts to drive away the heat. And if their vents stopped working, then things could quickly go from bad to worse.

"I don't want to die here."

Jess's whispered plea brought Zoe out of her rather morbid, yet logical thoughts. Zoe looked back to her friend. Jess was sitting all curled up, chin resting on her knees, eyes wide and scared.

"We winnit die. I promise."

Jess looked up.

"Ah've not lived 17 years in a universe as crap as ours, te pop off without first havin' a good gander at what's on show in this'n." Zoe stood up, face full of determination. "Now c'mon, I take back what ah said before. You're right, the longer we walk, the more'a chance of gettin' somewhere."

Jess grasped her outstretched hand, feeling a small amount of resolve seep back into her spark. She smiled at her friend as she was pulled up. They couldn't give up now. The whole reason they'd even used the Travellers in the first place was to have an adventure, to give up so easily just wasn't an option now. They could die here in the desert, but they were both determined to at least give survival a good go.

"If this is the Transformers universe, and let's just suppose we really are on Earth," Jess thought out loud, "Maybe we've landed, like, before any of the stuff happened."

"Interestin' concept that is."

"What do we do then?"

"If that's the case, ah suggest we lay low an' find out the year. The 'bots arrive in 2007 I think, so if it's close we'll just stick about for a bit and wait out the battle, then sort of introduce ourselves and make somethin' convincing up. The whole 'we're from another universe' thing might just be a bit too batty, even _with_ someone like me about."

"Sounds like a plan." Jess nodded. "Since we know the outcomes of all the movies so far, we can work around stuff

"Right, now it's_ your_ turn te make a plan." Zoe said, flashing her friend that trademark manic grin. "What if…what if, um, we're _after _all the movies?"

Jess shrugged. "Then we wing it."

"Good plan, I like it. Winging it is the best kind of plan. A lot more fun."

They walked a while in silence, each keeping a sharp eye out for anything that looked even vaguely like buildings or people, or at least signs that people had been there. However, their efforts yielded no results, barring even more hot, grating sand getting stuck in between their armour plating. Both girls quickly began to lose faith in their convictions once again. On the fifth day of their wanderings, things had become almost completely and utterly hopeless. They had seen no sign of anyone or anything from horizon to horizon, nothing.

They were beyond exhaustion now. The effects of the constant heat then freezing air of the desert combined with the massive distances they'd travelled was beginning to show. Jess knew she was worse off; her vents were really starting to pack in now. They hadn't been good to start with. Damn asthma, damn it to hell. Zoe wasn't far behind, if her vents didn't stop working, then all the sand clogged in her circuits was sure to cause some kind of techno-babblely problems. Maybe deciding to go dune surfing _hadn't _been such a good idea after all. And on top of all that, the two girls were practically running on fumes. They'd already established the fact they needed engergon, but the problem was that such a substance didn't exactly grow on trees. Not that the desert _had _any trees, but that wasn't the point.

On the seventh day, neither girl could even muster the energy to move from their sleeping positions. They lay there, the deafening sand gently sweeping around their forms in the twists of scalding air that caught them.

"This is it, isn't it?"

Jess managed to turn her head in the direction of the weak voice. Zoe was staring unblinkingly up at the burning blue of the sky, her expression simply one of sadness.

"This is how we die, right?" Zoe continued, "Everythin' ah said about not givin' up, and we still end up dyin' anyway. Fat lotta good I was."

"Don't…don't say that." Jess croaked out, the horrible emptiness that was so very unlike hunger filling her to the end of every limb. The sand continued its mournful cry around them. "We'll…someone will find us. I mean, we exploded into existence from a whole other universe, that's bound to attract some attention."

"But what if…"

"What if what?"

"I dunno….what if it aint the 'bots that…that find us?"

If she'd been human, then Jess would've gulped. She hadn't thought of that. What if it wasn't the 'bots that found them, but the Decepticons instead? Or perhaps a worse fate, humans? Humans like that Sector Seven lot. Her spark rate began to increase rapidly then suddenly became so very, very slow. She tried to fight away the darkness that was beginning to sneak into her vision. This was it. She was going to die. She was going to die in the middle of nowhere.

And so was Zoe.

Jess wanted to cry as her vision grew darker and limbs became so very heavy and numb. All that time, joking and chatting online, reading each other's works and this is how it would all end.

Alone, scared and broken in a never-ending wasteland.

Before she passed into unconsciousness, Jess heard Zoe whisper something faintly into the breeze. She strained the last of her energy into hearing what could possibly be the very last thing she would ever hear.

"This is the way the world ends; not with a bang, but a whimper…"

* * *

**I was going to continue this on a little longer, but I feel this is a fitting end to a chapter. :)**

**READ FOR A CHANCE OF A CAMEO!**

**If you can tell me the name of the poet and poem the title and last line if from, plus tell me why **_**you**_** think it's relevant to the chapter, you could get chosen for a cameo in the NEXT chapter. Try to be as creative as you can with the last part. :) I'll then choose randomly. (I don't play favourites.)**

**BYE! **


End file.
